Cupid's Uprising
by sajelajeelaa12
Summary: The world is clearly not perfect. When a problem ends, it begins anew. When Pitch got defeated, a new villain rises from the darkness. The villain that had been hiding in the darkness for too long. But unfortunately, not anymore. Eventual Jack Frost X oc, or Jack Frost x Cupid. Rated T for safety : D
1. Prologue

Yeah so this is the prologue of my story! and if you guys didn't notice, i posted this on 14th of February. a.k.a Valentines Day! why? because it's about love and when it's about love it's about Cupid :3. this chapter pretty much is the sum of the movie and the characters, by my words ( ._.)... oh yeah and I'm planning to write some of the characters from the novel (like nightlight and Katherine!) so it would be MUCH of a help for me if you guys could give me a brief description of them, since the book hasn't at my usual mall... so without further ado... ENJOY THE STORY

disclaimer: Rise of the guardians and it's characters belong to Dreamworks. (though this story and m version of cupid is mine)

~sajelajeelaa12

* * *

**Prologue**

It was truly a fine day.  
Hope was brought back to the children, memories were remembered, nightmares were turned into beautiful dreams, wonder and joy were spreading throughout the world and of course, fun was brought back to life.

The guardians did their job perfectly. They brought joy and hope and all good things back to the children, so they can all be happy and believe again. After all, their sole existence and life depends on the children believing in them, and in return they protect the children with their lives.

Who are the guardians? Well they are the first heroes you ever believed in. The original heroes, as many of you might say. Before there was superman with all his amazing powers, or batman with all his complicated gadgets, there were these 5 heroes who protect all the children in the world.

There is **Nicholas St. North**, a Russian swordsman who is legendary for the title of best one to hold a double scimitar at his time. Now universally and though Surprisingly known as, Santa Clause. With his eyes of wander, he spreads joy and wonder throughout the world by delivering toys to all the good kids in the world. He has a tattoo on both of his arms, with the writing 'naughty' on his right arm and 'nice' on his left. And his is still good at holding dual swords, even at his old age. Oh yeah, before Christmas arrives, he is not alone while making his toys. Nope, he makes all the toys for each child in the world with the help of his yeti friends, not elves. And he somehow let's the world, not just the children, to believe that santa's toy making helpers are elves. Amazing isn't it?

There is **E. Aster Bunnymund**, who by the guardians was known by the name 'Bunnymund', or 'Bunny' for short. He is the one and only easter bunny. But his appearance is different from the normal rabbit you know. He is actually 6 foot long and can stand and usually walks on his two feet. Not only that, he holds two boomerangs, wears gauntlets and a master of Tai chi. He has an australian accent which makes him australian. After all, his warren, the place to make his easter eggs, are located below the heart of australia. And there's one more thing you should know about him: Do not. EVER. Race him.

**Toothiana**, or 'Tooth' for short. She is the all well known tooth fairy. She is half-human, half-hummingbird. As weird as it may sound, she is actually very beautiful. Her body is covered with feathers that were colored from yellow to blue. She does not work alone; she has a large fleet of cute little hummingbird-like creatures called babyteeths, individually known as babytooth. They collect teeth from around the world and exchange them with a cent, a quarter, or even a dollar, if you've been really good. The teeth that they collected will be put inside the tooth palace. Why? To protect their memories of course, their memories when they are still innocent. So when they need to remember something, tooth and her army will always help them. Sweet, kind, cheery, talkative,and sometimes bubbly. Those are tooth's personalities. She loves teeth more than everything! And she even thought teeth with their bloody gum on them are very.. Fascinating. But despite her cheery attitude, she can deliver a mean punch, one that can knock your teeth out. For fighting she uses her wings as a blade to slice through her enemies, on rare occasions she will use a sword or two. Sweet, motherly and fierce.. What more to can you ask?

**Sanderson Mansnoozie**, or The Sandman, who the guardians would like to call as 'Sandy'. He's the one who has been giving you and all other children in the world beautiful dreams. He is short and has a body made out of sand. He doesn't talk and communicates through his magic, by showing pictures and drawing from the sand. One touch of his dreamsand on your eyes can make you go snoring in less than a second. First to be picked by the man in moon to be the guardian of all the children. Though appear to be quite cheerful and cute, he will become a fearsome foe if you threaten the well being of children. And don't think that he is an easy target! He uses his sand to create anything he can made to go against you.(Similar to green lantern and his ring). Though his weapon of choice is whip that can stretch as long as he wanted to, and it comes and flips fast too.

And last but not least, the newly recruited guardian:

**Jack Overland Frost**, or the ever-popular Jack Frost, the boy who controls ice, snow and winter.  
He is the guardian of fun. Immortal and eternally young, and forever good looking. With the help of his staff he controls all snow and ice to his will. He could shoot it, make a snowball, blow winds, anything! And he could fly too. He was born in the colonial age, from inside of the lake by the man in moon himself. By then he didn't remember his 'previous' life memories, all he knows that his name is Jackson Overland Frost, or Jack Frost for short. He discovered his previous memories 300 years later, with the help of tooth fairy's kept memories. With the discovery of his memories he found out that his center, the most important thing to be a guardian, is fun.  
Jack wasn't all goody-two-shoes kind of guy. North even said that jack holds the record on the naughty list, but no matter how naughty jack is, north and the other guardians will always be happy with the way he is. Though he is happy now, he unfortunately didn't have a very happy history.  
Back in the colonial age, 300 years ago, after the moment of his 'resurrection', he traveled to the colony of burgess, the place of his birth. He, with no recollection of his past life's memories, happily runs to the village. He asked a couple of people, only to be ignored. This didn't make him give up.. Only until a kid ran through him. He by then realized that he can't be heard nor much less be seen. No mortal could ever saw him or communicate with him for 300 years. Imagine the loneliness he had felt for that long. That loneliness happened because no one ever believed in him, no one ever thought he was behind all those snows and winds. Because usually we people hold to the saying "seeing is believing", but sometimes there are things, mind blowing things, that can't be seen.  
No one has ever seen him.. Until one certain night. That night the guardians were facing a great catastrophe; they were facing the king of nightmares and fear, Pitch Black. The catastrophe that pitch brought made all the children in the world stop believing in the guardians. All but one.  
That night the all the guardians lost their powers because they are not being believed in. By that time, Sandman was gone too.. The four of them set out to find the last kid who still believes, Jamie Bennet.  
Jack frost was the first one to arrive at his window. Jamie by then was on the verge of not believing because when Jamie tries to find the easter eggs that bunny hides, he couldn't find it. All because pitch had destroyed all of it. Just when Jamie starts to not believe, jack frost confronted him. With his magic jack frost made the window into a drawing board, and drew an egg and a bunny. Jamie who saw that became bewildered, but he still can't see Jack Frost. Jack frost then magically made the ice bunny move and hops around Jamie's room. The bunny then vanished and turned into snow. Jamie suddenly remembered and called out Jack Frost's name. Not once, not twice, but three times. And at then, at that magical moment, Jamie saw jack frost. Jack frost was extremely happy by this. Jack frost then heads to the other guardians with Jamie, and called Jamie's friends too.  
They all defeated the nightmare king together, with pitch being dragged by his own fear to his own lair.

After that the guardians made jack frost the guardian and they part ways with Jamie and his friends.

For that story it was truly a happy ending. The children from all over the world began to believe again, the guardians gained their powers and went back to protecting the children.

It ends with the enjoyable ride on North's slay to North's workshop.

Aside of that wonderful story, I got a new one for you guys, and this is one hell of a crazy, adventurous story. There are new villains, which makes new problems. But there are also new heroes and a new story for each of the guardians. Not to mention a new feelings toward each characters.

Care to listen to this wonderful tale?

* * *

again guys, I'm planning to insert both Katherine and nightlight in here (and many more) so i would really appreciate it if you guys could give me a brief description of them :D

oh yeah, hear that? the **Review** button is calling you!

**please review! X3**

ciaossu

~sajelajeelaa12


	2. Chapter 1: The Aftermath

i got a new chapter for you guys! I'm planning to start this story right after the movie, like really right after it ( ._.)... I'm planning to make the appearance of Cupid not on the early chapters because i don't want to rush this story! (art is not to be rushed!) hence, i won't make those kind of stories that the girl fell in love and kisses jack on the first chapter. not that i don't like them though^^ so enough of this babbling!

Enjoy!

~sajelajeelaa12

* * *

Chapter 1: the aftermath

* * *

The guardians were riding on north's slay from a joyous occasion. They were all having a pride-full atmosphere, content smiles on each of their faces and a relieved heart.

Why? They just defeated Pitch! The Nightmare King!  
And jack frost has officially been turned into a guardian!

With content smiles, the guardians head back to north workshop.

"I'm so glad the children were now all safe and sound! We won't be hearing anything from Pitch again" said the cheery tooth fairy with pride.  
"You said it,mate. Now I can go back napp'n to my warren with peace" said the 6 foot long rabbit while clutching tightly to the sleigh. Sandy nods with agreement.

"No no no! No one is going to head back to their home just yet!" Said north, with an intimidating Russian-accent voice.

He slowly turns back to the guardians, still holding the stirring rope.  
All the guardians looked at him with confused faces. Then north lift his left hand, the one that has a 'nice' tattoo and...

"Not until.. WE CELEBRATE! COOKIES AND MILK FOR EVERYBODY!" Said the loud Santa with a loud guffaw, a large grin plastered on his face.  
The other guardians just looked at him with bewilderment and then just laughed to it.

'Yeah, that's our Santa' they taught.

The ride back to North's workshop was short, thanks to north's magic snow globe of course.  
North's slay landed (harshly) on the ground of the cave, with the loud sneering of the reindeers. Especially Rudolph, north's favorite.  
Bunny was laying stiffly back at the sleigh, claws deep into the slay and eyes were bulging out as if he had seen a mighty ghost eating his carrots.  
Jack then helped him got up, by orders of north, much to his dismay. While tooth just squealed happily while asking to go again, in which north surprisingly declined.

They all moved to the hall of the room, where north usually sees his globe from.

The globe was now shimmering with lights again, meaning that all the children in the world are believing again. In fact, it seems that there are more lights than before! Specifically in Burgess.

The guardians celebrated for the rest of night! Bunny and North were arguing about which holiday events are more important, Sandman was drinking cups of eggnog, Tooth was dancing and singing happily, and jack frost...  
Well, let's just say he was having the happiest time of his life. Of Everyone's life.

But as much as they really enjoyed this night, they have work to do. They have to keep protecting the children all over the world and spreading joy, hope, wonder, fun and happiness throughout the world.

So on the next day, all their life are normal again. Returning to their perspective homes and doing their perspective jobs.

"Goodbye everyone! See you soon! And keep your teeth clean!" Said tooth while waving and preparing to go home with her tiny fleet. "Especially you jack!" Cheered tooth and off she flies to her palace. "I will!" Shouted Jack with a smile on his face.  
Bunny who was standing behind jack, tapped him on the shoulder. "Now don't get into trouble again boy. Or it will be me who will punch ya in the hide" said bunny. "Aww the cute bunny is threatening me! Maybe you could use your cuteness to flatter me to death! But don't worry, I won't." said grinning jack.  
With that words, bunny's face twitched from anger. "Oh I oughta-" bunny's words and action were cut off by north, who said" Now now bunny, we don't want him leaving our group just yet. And besides.." North then gives bunny a big grin," you were really cute back there", continued north while holding his laughter.  
Bunny muttered a few Australian curses and tapped the floor with his feet. A large hole appeared below him and then bunny jumped into it, leaving north and jack at the workshop.

"So.. Are you going back to Burgess jack?" Jack then turned to north. "Nah, not yet. I'll spread some more winter fun through out the world.." Jack then smiles and looks at the sky. "Besides, winter isn't only in Burgess, right?"  
North just smiles to the newly member of the guardian  
" You are right! But don't make any more problems for us!"  
"What? A boy can't have his fun?"  
North leered a 'threatening' look at jack.  
"I'm kidding! I'm kidding! Of course I won't", Jack said immediately with a light laugh.  
North just sighed.  
"Well then jack, if you ever need a place to stay or if you want a company.." north then pats jack's shoulder  
" You will always be welcome at my workshop.. As long as you don't cause a havoc"

Jack smiles at north, and with his staff and magic snow powers he made a mini fat north.

"Thanks north. Thanks a lot. For everything"  
Jack then gives north the ice doll, in which north was delighted to receive.

"Heey, I'm not that fat!" North said with a joking tone. Jack then broke into a laugh, which was joined by north.

"Keep it in the freezer" said jack. And with a smile he flew from the workshop, riding the winter wind like a surfboard.

North could hear jack laughing and shouting a 'woohoo'. Holding his new ice doll, he then heads back to the workshop and continue on his Christmas wonder. Without forgetting to put that doll in the freezer, of course.

Now all the guardians feel safe again. They all know that they won't be seeing pitch again for a while. And with that the children of the world would be safe from fear.

For a while..

What they don't know, is that even if pitch was defeated, there will be a new threat. A new threat that even the current members of the guardians couldn't handle. A new threat that is even more powerful than pitch, the nightmare king. A new threat that will not only harm children, but all living being that is alive, young or not. A new threat that has been hiding in the darkness from far before the golden age. A new threat that controls not just nightmare, but all kinds of darkness and evil.

* * *

_At the center of the Bermuda Triangle..._

A tall dark figure sits on the darkest part of a cave. Sitting with his sharp-nailed fingers tapping on the hand of the black pedestal. A grin plastered through his dark face. As if all that he planned was according to plan.

"I can't believe Pitch got defeated so Easily! And by puny, sissy, weak guardians" said the dark figure with an evil chuckle.  
"And after all that hard work I had to go through to turn him into evil"  
The dark figure then sighed and stands up.  
"Oh well, that's my signal. I need to start preparing right away"  
He then cracks his back, and starts walking to the mouth cave.

The view from there.. Was far beyond horrible. No part, not even the tiniest part in there was not dark and evil. There were many wrecked planes, those what crashed and fell from unbelievable heights. There were shipwrecks, those that were tossed and crushed by the raging seas. Skeletons, corpses, dead things were lying about, with even the most insensitive person could feel the horror-full sufferings of the dead.

Have you ever heard of the rumors and legends of the Bermuda triangle?  
That those who dared to pass such place would surely be annihilated and to never come back. That there lived an ultimate evil demon, that was caged within by god. The demon who was always hungry of willpower and control. Who would surely and without any doubt, obliterate those who were in his path.

The dark figure then lifts his left hand. He concentrated and the mark on his hand began to glow. His white long hair floats from the energy his produced.

"**RISE**!"

With that one word an army of dark huge soldiers rises from the deadly seas. Those dark figures were strengthen by the suffering souls from the shipwrecks and the wrecked planes.

The dark figure then smiles wickedly. The mark on his hand, the mark of an eye and black tentacles all around it, began to fade it's glow. He then walks to the top of the cliff, outside his dark tavern and then raised both of his hands.

"Bow down before me, mighty dark titans! Those who were sleeping, waiting to be awakened for our step to obtain glorious victory! For I am the one who planted darkness on the most evil of beings! For I am the true emperor of darkness!"

The titans yelled in unison, and held their weapons upward, approving the dark figure's speech.

"Kneel before me! For I am the promised blood of the corrupted royal! For I am the son of the mighty and cruel Lucifer!"  
The dark figure paused, taking a deep breath and the mark on his hand began to glow again.

"By this mark that was carved on my hand, marked by my own dearest father from when I was a pure baby,the sign of the true Emperor!

I am Anguis! The promised tyrant from the deepest of hell! I will be the one who would lead you, nay, US to Victory!"

With that the dark titans knelled before him. Every each and one of them pledged to the loyalty for their new emperor. Anguis grins by the sight.

A movement by the rocks behind him made him turned back, a womanly figure he recognized was walking out of the cave.  
This woman is no less evil and dark as than Anguis, his brother. Her snake eyes traveled from side to side, observing the newly awakened soldiers. Her tongue maliciously licks her lips.

"Aah, dear sister, so nice to see you finally wake up from your slumber" Anguis said with a brotherly wicked smile.  
"You, dear sister, will be my second in command on our glorious plan"

The figure looked at him with a wicked smile, followed by a menacing laugh. She suddenly became hyperactive and start moving around fast.  
"Are we going to attack now? While those puny guardians are still happy? They won't know that we are coming!"  
"We should slaughter them! Cut out their hearts and pull their insides! To let them suffer first before dying!"

Anguis stopped her rambling with his hand in front of her face. He remains calm and observing, while his sister was loud and hungry.

"Patience Maganda. We will do that, in time. We must prepare our army for another 7 years. And only by then, I'll assure you that we will be the one who will control all of them"

Maganda then stopped talking and started to whimper in annoyance.  
"But they will be happy until that time! I hate happiness! I hate everything that is good and happy! I want them to suffer immediately!"

"They **will** be suffering, I promise that. But I am going to let them have their '**happiness**' for a little while. Consider that as my own generous gift for them. For it will be their last"

Anguis gave a chuckle and stared at Maganda .

"After all, what better way to make them suffer; than to make them disappoint the whole world and make them regret their whole life..."

**"..Forever"**

* * *

so that's it for this chapter :D

the name of Anguis is the Latin word for snake, if I'm not mistaken, and Maganda is Filipino...for what i actually forgot( ._.). i picked that up from the Google translator..(so if there was a mistake on those names, don't blame me please ._.)

so i hope this story is good enough guys!

oh yeah and please REVIEW! hehe i would really really love that^^

Adios Amigos!

~sajelajeelaa12


End file.
